rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Masked man
Masked man is full of secrets an he isn't going to give them up very easy. He is role played by Valentin girl. About him Not much is known about him. He is very secured and a non talker, so even his voice is a secret. He communicates by his hands and body language. Appearance He is a grown up boy, in his 25 years. Has white long hair that reaches to his neck, a silver mask with purple eyes that he always wears. He wears a blue-black stripped shirt with a black tie and a grey business suit that is long as his hands, with silver buttons that are on the front of the suit as well as on the sleeves, grey trousers that have white cross shoe laces attach on them, and black shoes. He also wears dark purple gloves on his hands. Skills & Weapons For now it is only known, that he uses smoke bombs to quickly disappear, good at throwing tools, a fast runner and has a holographic disc of himself. By a part, where he battled Captain Johnathon Strider and his fleet, he could knock off half of his men, he doesn't gross out by blood or in this matter sword coming through the wrist at his enemy, has a invisible shield, guns behind his back. He even made Alucard vulnerable, by thrusting a silver explosive ball at his sunglasses so that he would fall. With the weapons that he has, he also has a flat camera for taking shots and a mobile phone. Trophies * The Heart - he stole the heart from a museum, and in the end it was unknown that is was replaced by a reconstruction. ￼His first catch was an ancient Heart that had the power to make a person very emotional strong in the right hands, but in the wrong hands, it could lead to a great demise to the world. As Cupid heard that the Heart was stolen from the museum it was placed, he, Val, Symphony, Vevina, and Duke joined forces and went to the haunt to catch the masked guy and to retrieve the Heart back where it belongs. After a sportive chase, they've got the object but didn't get the Masked man. ---- * The crystal - he also stole a crystal from Lupita. He came to North's house, as he somehow knew where Lupita was at that time, and stole the crystal that belonged to her mother. She and Val went to search for the object and founded on the main table, in Masked man's hideout. As they returned to outside, Lupita noticed there was something wrong with the crystal - it was heavier as she could remember. But as they wanted to go back, they didn't find the hideout any more - it disappeared. ---- * Magnum 64 - stole from Strider. The story took place, when the Hansgraf, frigates and destroyers were flying peacefully in the sky, but as suddenly, the frigates back motors were on fire because of an unknown blast from down bellow. Some ships with soldiers went to the ground, to investigate where the blast was coming from. As they searched the area, they heard one of their ships lifting up, going straight to the main ship - Hansgraf. When the ship landed, a man in a mask slips through the guards, not noticing him, as he was going straight to the bridge, where Captain Strider was. The alarm turns on, resembling, there was an intruder in the ship. Other soldiers with the captain himself came towards the bridge, where the man with the mask was, targeting at him with their guns. As a marine was yelling towards the man, to get on his knees, the guy didn't want to do it at first, but in the second try, he lowers himself on one knee and moves forwards with one of his hand as 5 little silver balls were rolling towards the group, releasing its smoke at them. The soldiers cough and began to fire through the thick smoke. Some soldiers were dead by the man's bullets, that came at them, while he made basic maneuvers, avoiding the enemies bullets. He then killed other soldiers with his two swords. Johnathon then stops his men with firing, as he asks the guy for what cause he is here. As the guy responded only by pointing at Johnathon's guy. Johnathon didn't want to hand the gun to the masked man, and prepares to press a button on his wrist, when the guy throws one of his swords at Strider's wrist. At that time, the soldiers start to continue firing again. The man shields himself with a invisible shield, from his arm, and starts to shoot at them as well with his silver guns. The only one who dared to shoot him in the back was the vampire, named Alucard. He wanted to battle with the masked guy, but he was not in the mood for attacking him, rather then that, he went to Johnathon, that had freed himself from the razor sharp sword and lied down on the floor. The man in the mask grabbed his gun, Magnum 64 and puts it in his inner suit. He was then grabbed by the neck from Alucard, as the man pulls out a silver pebble and moves it in front of Alucard as it released a bright light, blinding everyone except of Alucard. He then thrusts the pebble into his enemy's right eye, shattering the sides glass, and making a large explosion, that makes the vampire lose grip of his victim. The masked man then leaves the bridge with few injuries. After Alucard was chasing the man in the mask all around, with Zodia, he makes a plan that will bring the Masked man towards them. He used the NOVA-class nuclear warhead, as a bait, slamming it into the dessert ground after he delivered a false emergency message on an unsecured channel stating the ship was going down with a nuclear warhead aboard. They could only wait and were thrilled, to see the Mask man arriving at the place, looking at the wrecked warhead. Alucard phases and reappears behind the guy, where the man unloads the bullets into the vampire, when he regenerated back an shoots with his Cassul at the man's chest, leaving him in a pile of blood. ---- * The coffin - blown up Alucard's coffin. During a ensuing battle, the coffin was destroyed, releasing several of Alucard's most valued souls and memories, which he stored somewhere else. ---- * Salem - he took away Salem. He shot Salem with a tranquilize dart at his neck, making the boy loose balance and eventually hit in sleep mode. After his mission was done, he called upon a person as a viacle will come to take him and the boy. Trivia * Alucard is the first one that was going after the Masked man all around, just to find him. He is also the first one who found the Masked man's home. There he also saw a dozens of masks, as the man was wearing, and puts one of them in his jacket. * Alucard also made a plan to capture the man, and killing him in the end. * The soldiers tried to find the man in the mask, and with the help of technology, they find out, that he was underground. As they made their path, they headed to a very secured room, where they found some objects - as a half smoked cigarette. This evidence is shown, that the masked man smokes. * Alucard returned to his lair and took everything he could, as it was only fair to return everything the man in the mask took to those he stole from. * As Alucard's coffin was destroyed, the Masked Man didn't appeared or was spotted, only a small cracked silver ball was found near the wrecked coffin. This could mean, that the Masked Man somehow survived or came from the dead; as the coffins destruction was after Alucard killed the man in the mask. * Heiress of Circe is the first person that the Masked Man came at, helped her and talked to her; with a robotic voice. Category:Males Category:Evil Category:No Center Category:Valentin girl Category:Adults Category:Weapon users